


The Dogwalker

by smileformemylovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harrys a dog walker?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, idk - Freeform, they have sex?, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' housesitting. Harry's the dogwalker. They have sex on Zayn's couch. </p><p>Prompt: House sitting. </p><p>Short, smutty 2k one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dogwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CF_Casper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Casper/gifts).



"What are you doing here?" 

Louis didn't hear the door open, but he did hear the words accusatorially falling to his ears. Which was strange, because when Liam asked him to housesit, he didn't mention anyone else coming over. He turned and stared at the stranger, curly hair pulled back by headscarf, a tight black shirt clinging to his abs. He's carrying a leash and a ring of keys. Louis straightens up on the couch, almost kicking over a can of beer he had open on the coffee table. 

"House sitting. What are you doing here?" The stranger holds up the leash.

"I'm the dog walker." 

"Don't you mean pig walker?"

The stranger blinks. "That's rude. Apollo is a dog." At that, the pug in question came wandering out and jumps up next to Louis, who scratched his back. 

"Nah, he's a cute little pig, aren't you? Ate all of my underwear this morning. Now I have to go commando because of this little pig, don't I?" Louis' voice ascends into baby talk territory. The stranger shifts a little bit. "I'm Louis by the way." He smirks as the stranger coughs and pulls on his shirt. 

"Harry. Sorry about your, um, clothes." 

Louis' baby talk continues. "That just means daddy Liam and daddy Zayn have to buy me new ones. Don't they?" Harry's eyes darken a bit. Louis pretends not to notice. 

"Well, this is my last walk, so if you don't mind..." 

"What's the hurry? Got a hot date or something?"

Harry smiles. "Or something." 

"Whoo, get some, dog walker." Louis smirks at him and Harry blushes. "I'll be here." He holds up the can of beer and motions to the TV, where Celebrity Big Brother is paused. Harry goes and grabs the harness out of the hall closet and calls Apollo over. He hooks the leash to the back of the harness and Apollo wags his tail.

"Bye, Harr-eh. Bye, pig." Louis turns back to the TV, not seeing Harry roll his eyes. 

"Bye, Lou-eh. Ready, Apollo?" Apollo yips in the affirmative. 

Louis shakes his head and rolls his eyes. When he hears Harry leave with a "We're gonna take a nice, long walk, aren't we?", he sips his beer and finishes the episode. He goes to the bag he brought and pulls out lube, condoms, and a movie and pops in the DVD. He fiddles with the TV until the film pops up. He places the lube and condoms in the table. "Not too long, dog walker, I hope," he mutters to himself. He puts a sheet down on the couch. He settles on the now sheet-covered couch, pulls off his shirt, and starts the movie. 

Two men pop up, kissing. They start to take off each other's clothes and the smaller one is thrown onto bed, the taller, curly haired one laying on top of him and kissing down to his underwear. Louis squirms, but doesn't look away. The curly haired one on the television holds down the others hips and mouths him through his underwear. Louis the palms himself and squirms some more, but doesn't touch himself. 

Curly had just taken the other's cock in his mouth when the door opens and closes, the sound of Apollo's claws on the wooden floor announcing the arrival. Louis bites his lip to keep from groaning and rubs his hand on his own cock through his jeans. Harry comes in after taking off the harness and leash, Apollo following chewing on his treat. The smaller one on the TV is moaning and whimpering and it makes Harry stop in his tracks. He takes in the scene, the porno on the scene, Louis shirtless, rubbing his crotch and leaning back, looking at Harry with hooded eyes. 

"Have a good walk, Harr-eh?" Louis asks, his words a throaty whisper. 

"You, little..." Harry says, striding over and gripping Louis' face over the couch. 

"Liam and Zayn didn't leave any money for me to give you, maybe I could pay you...another way?" Louis' husky whisper hangs around them and he eyes Harry's crotch with a smirk. 

"I'll make you pay alright," he says and then Harry slams his lips against Louis', his body twisting to align their faces together. Louis twists his body so he's kneeling on the couch and Harry moves his hands from Louis' face to his hips. "Take off your pants," he growls. They pull apart and Harry stalks to the other side, eyes never leaving Louis' as he hurries to undone his pants and pull them off, revealing he is, in fact, commando. Harry's eyes darken and tugs Louis into a kiss. "You weren't joking?" 

Louis smirks. "That stupid pig ate my underwear." 

Harry's hand snakes down and grabs one of Louis' ass cheeks. "You called Zayn and Liam 'daddy'." 

Louis smirks. "Did that upset you? Would you like me to call you 'daddy'?" 

Harry grips Louis' ass a little harder and Louis whimpers, before kissing Harry and throwing his arms around his neck. Harry wraps his free arm around Louis' waist and pulls him flush against him. Their crotches rub together and Louis whines into the kiss. He pulls back and leans into whisper into Harry's ear. 

"How can I make it up to you, daddy?" Louis whispers, dragging out the last word. Harry shudders and presses up into Louis' crotch. Louis smirks and kisses Harry's ear and down his neck. He sits down on the couch and undoes Harry's pants. Harry rests his hands on Louis' shoulders and runs his thumbs along the curve of his neck. Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes and tugs Harry's pants down to reveal his reddish cock, staring at him through curly pubic hair. Louis licks the tip and Harry's eyes close. They both ignore the porno on the screen, the curly haired one fucking the smaller one, doggy style. 

Harry runs his hand in Louis' hair and Louis looks up at him before taking him in his mouth. Harry groans and jerks his hips. Louis stills his mouth and Harry moans. "God, Louis. Your fucking mouth. God, I love your fucking mouth." Louis sucks a little and bobs his head, humming. Harry's knees jerk a little and Louis pulls off, making Harry whimper. 

"Sit down, I don't want you to hurt yourself before you fuck me," Louis says. He pulls Harry down beside him and kneels on the floor. Apollo comes up to him, nudging him, begging for attention. Louis pushes him away. "Fuck off, Apollo." Apollo doesnt listen and Louis groans. "I'm gonna go put him in the bedroom. You, strip." Louis picks up Apollo and heads upstairs to put the dog away. Apollo whines but goes to the bed and curls up when Louis puts him in the room. He comes back down the stairs to see Harry naked, sitting on the couch, stroking himself, his eyes closed and his head back. Louis hurries over and straddles the taller boy. 

"You turned off my film," Louis says, settling down on Harry's lap. Harry grins and opens his eyes. 

"Yes I did." 

Louis leans towards and nibbles on Harry's neck. "How am I gonna know how it ends?" He breathes onto Harry's skin. He licks down to Harry's collar bones and leaves a string of hickeys, making Harry moan. 

"I'll show you." 

"You'll show me? You'll show me exactly?" 

Harry nods and hums as Louis runs his hands along Harry's abs. Louis leans over and sucks on a nipple. Harry groans at the feeling, running his hands along Louis' back to his ass, gripping both cheeks, revealing Louis' hole. He slides a thumb across it. Louis shivers and presses back. Harry pushes his thumb onto his opening and Louis whines. Harry pulls his hands away and rolls over, settling Louis against the couch arm. "Turn over, babe," he says, reaching for the lube. 

Louis eagerly flips over, setting on his knees, gripping the armrest and pushing his bum out. Harry presses a lubed finger in him. Louis groans and shifts. "Hurry, please, Haz. Please." 

Harry just presses his front to Louis' back, adding another finger, kissing his neck. Louis almost sobs, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Are you horny, Lou? Are you ready for me to just fuck you here, over this armrest, gripping your hands to keep you from touching?" Louis leans back, throws his head on Harry's shoulder and closes his eyes. "Hmmm, babe? Want me to fuck you now?" 

Louis feels a third finger enter him, and does sob when he feels it hit his prostate. "Please, Harry, yes, God, yes." Harry nuzzles his nose to Louis' cheek and begins to fuck his fingers into Louis. 

"So beautiful. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Louis." Louis just bites his lip and nods, whining a little when Harry brushes the spot inside him. Harry wraps his free arm around Louis' waist and Louis reaches up to grip them tightly. "Spread your legs, bend over the armrest and wait for me." 

Louis does so, as Harry grabs a condom and rolls it over his cock. He leans over in between Louis' cheeks and licks a stripe to the bottom of his spine. "Fuck!" Louis screams, not expecting the wetness to hit him. Harry grins and grips Louis' hips, kissing the back of his neck as he pushes in. Louis whimpers and moans. Harry leans forward and whispers in his ears,"Tell me when to move, babe." 

"Now, fucking now, move, Harry, move, please, God, fucking fuck me, move, Harry, now," Louis rambles out. Harry pulls out and slams in again, hitting Louis' prostate, making him moan. He wraps an arm around Louis' waist to hold him up and leans forward to grip Louis' hand with the other. 

"So tight, Lou, so tight around me, fuck," Harry whispers into Louis' hair. Louis whines and tries to reach for his cock. Harry pulls out and slides in again, slamming Louis' prostate. He reaches up and pinches Louis' nipple. Louis whimpers and whines, but leaves his hands on the sofa. "Not today, babe, today you're gonna cum from my cock and my hand alone. You're gonna just let me fuck you and touch you." Louis sobs in pleasure and reaches up to grip Harry's hand. Harry kisses his neck, and leans his head in Louis' shoulder. He starts a rhythm, uneven and staccato, into Louis. Louis throws his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry turns his head and sucks on a spot underneath his ear. 

"Please, touch me. Please, Harry. Need to..."   
Louis pants out. Harry chuckles into Louis' neck. 

"Need to what?" 

"Need to cum, please, Harry." Louis bites his lip again. It's swollen and red and Harry kisses his cheek. Louis turns his head and kisses Harry, awkward angles and all. Harry untwines his hand around his waist from Louis' hand and strokes a single finger down Louis' cock. Louis' hips stutter at the touch. Harry returns his hand from Louis' cock to his hip. 

"Hold." He pounds into Louis. "Still." He pounds again. Louis nods and Harry kisses him again, before biting at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck. Louis screams and Harry sucks harder. Harry returns his hand to Louis' cock and keeps his thrusts and his strokes at the same pace. Louis' eyes close and he grips the arm rest again. He's going to fall soon. Harry runs his thumb over the tip of Louis' cock and Louis whimpers. "Kiss me while you cum," Harry says, and Louis leans his head and kisses Harry hard. He opens his eyes and Harry's hand on the armrest grips one of Louis'. Louis whines into the kiss as Harry strokes him and touches him just right and his cock hits his prostate. 

"Cum for me, babe," Harry whispers on Louis' lips and Louis groans and whines as he comes undone. He cums all over Harry's hand and the sheet covered couch. Harry returns his hand to around Louis' waist to keep him upright as he pounds into Louis twice more and, feeling Louis' hole tighten as he shudders from the after shocks, cums with a bite to Louis' shoulder. Louis goes limp and Harry pulls out of him, pulls off the condom, and falls back, pulling Louis back with him. He wipes his cum covered hand on the sheet, making sure it's clean. He leaves an arm around Louis' waist and let's the other trail up to his hair, Louis sighs and rolls over, his head on Harry's chest. 

"Hi," Louis mutters, looking up at him. 

"Hi," Harry grins. 

"Our role play kinda fell apart, didn't it?" Louis says, languidly running his finger over Harry's collarbone. Harry chuckles. 

"Zayn and Liam don't get back for a week, we can try again." Louis grins up at him, sleepily.

"I love you, Harry." Louis is too tired to lean up to kiss Harry's lips, so he settles on his chest, before burying his face into Harry's pecs. 

Harry leans down and kisses the top of Louis' head before leaning back and closing his eyes, a thumb brushing along Louis's ribs and his other hand running through his hair. "I love you, too. Happy two years, babe." 

Louis smiles into Harry's chest. "Happy two years, Haz." 

Above them, Apollo barks and the two boys groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at smileformemylovely!


End file.
